The Steam Ninja Scrolls: Mirai's King!
Synopsis Mirai recalls reading Shikamaru's report on the mission her father died, which detailed how Hidan used Asuma's blood for his jujutsu, forging a link through which he transferred injuries. Ryūki asks the women if they heard the voice of their loved ones calling out to them, and gives them water to purify themselves, instructing them not to drink until he tells them so. Mirai wants her father to teach her how to play shōgi, and expresses concern her father won't recognise her. Ryūki claims to be able to move between worlds, and having met Asuma, who wants to meet her. Mirai makes a mention to a shōgi player her father supposedly admired, and who she's supposed to be named after. Ryūki confirms Asuma telling him that, which Mirai takes as proof of his lies, as there's no such shōgi player, and prepares to fight him. Ryūki orders the women to drink the water, but Mirai slightly shocks them with Lightning Release, which snaps them out of the effects of the hypnotic gases in the spring. Mirai concludes he's the one behind the missing women, and he confirms they're sacrifices so he can achieve immortality. Ryūki cuts Tatsumi's cheek for some of her blood, and creates a link between her and a puppet, which puts her under his control. He orders Tatsumi to kill Mirai, and mocks Mirai for not fighting back against a non-shinobi opponent. Kakashi and Guy arrive at the spring, defeating other cultists as they do. Kakashi throws a kunai at Ryūki's hand, causing him to drop the cursed puppet, breaking his hold over Tatsumi. Ryūki creates a diversion with the gases to escape, but Mirai follows him. She reaches a ritual room where Ryūki intends to exchange blood from human sacrifices for immortality. The room contains several spear throwing trap mechanisms. Mirai asks Ryūki who Hidan is to him. Ryūki considers Hidan a hero and wants to inherit his accomplishments, restoring the Way of Jashin. He considers the currently peaceful era to be a waste, which mirrors Mirai's concerns that the challenges they face won't allow them to surpass the previous generation. Ryūki seemingly slashes Mirai, acquiring her blood, and controlling her. Damaging the puppet, Ryūki appears to use her blood to acquire immortality, but everything fades as Mirai reveals her genjutsu. Ryūki is confused as he tasted her blood, but Mirai reveals it was just the iron-rich water from hot springs. Ryūki is convinced what he sees now is a genjutsu, and charges at her. Guy and Kakashi watch as Mirai strikes back at him, seeing Asuma in her as she defeats Ryūki. He and his cultists are apprehended, and Mirai explains what happened to Tatsumi. They talk about having memories of their loved ones and looking to the future. Kakashi and Guy exchange words and discuss Mirai's growth. They part ways with Tatsumi and go back to Konohagakure. Mirai is sceptical that they came across such an operation by accident, and they explain their mission was to investigate the missing girls, while Mirai's was to protect them, Kiba, Chōji, and Tenten having been sent to gather intel while acting as tourists. As they arrive, Mirai realises they've been giving her all the details so she can write the mission report. Boruto greets her as she arrives, and is shocked when she tells him what happened. Later, Mirai plays shōgi with Shikamaru, and says she figured out the "king" is the future generations. Shikamaru teases her for not realising she's named after the answer, and points out she lost the match. Credits